kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 1/World 4/4-5
* IMPORTANT: 5-1 MUST be cleared in order to unlock this map. * Clearing this map gives you 1 medal & 180 ranking points. Like the other Extra Operations, it resets at the start of every month and then can be cleared again. Tips * By selecting the southern path (Node E), you'll only enter 2 battles before the boss, but you will have to endure a Night Battle followed by a battle with the , and a battleship. * Node F is a Submarine Node. * The boss is a soft Installation Type. It is strongly recommended to equip Type 3 Shells or Wurfgerät 42s on participating ships when applicable. ** Carriers cannot target the boss if any Dive bombers are equipped. However, this may be preferable as they are forced to attack/sink something else, increasing the chance that your BBs and CAs target the boss instead of another ship. ** It is possible to bring a SS as bait against the boss, although it's not recommended. This is because your submarine is very vulnerable on the map and this will also sacrifice your fleet's firepower in wiping out the escort before finishing the flagship off. * The boss flagship must be sunk 5 times in order to clear this map. After the first 4 kills, the boss node will change to its final form. * The boss composition does not revert back to its original form and will change to a post-clear composition after clearing the map, but it will revert back at the start of a new month. Recommended Compositions *'B-C-F-J-M': 2BB 1CV 3CA(V); 1FBB 2CV(B) 3CA(V); 2BBV 2CAV 1CA 1CV; 3CA(V) 3CV(B) ** Using Zuiuns may cause you to be unable to artillery spot and are in general ineffective due to the presence of Tsu-class, so they are not recommended. *'B-C-F-H-M or B-E-H-M': 3 BB(V) + 2 CV + 1 CA / 4BB(V) + 2CV / 5BB(V) + 1CV ,(passing the night battle) / 2BB(V) + 4CV(B) / 3(F)BB(V) + 2CV(B) + 1SS(V) **A more expensive alternative, but with better chances of killing the boss. This is also the recommended option during its final form. **While traveling through node E will result in having a higher ammo reserve at the boss node due to the route being shorter, keep in mind that node E itself is incredibly hazardous due to it being a night battle node. It doesn't help either that your fleet usually at least consists of 2-3 carriers, which cannot attack during the night under normal circumstances. **H-node may contain 2 battleships. However, they are not especially dangerous due to its diamond formation. ** Using Zuiuns may cause you to be unable to artillery spot and are in general ineffective due to the presence of Tsu-class, so they are not recommended. ** Yamato-class battleships are a viable option on this map considering the high firepower and armor of the preboss and boss but are not required. ** 2BB(V) + 4CV(B) should only be used in Last Dance due to high bauxite cost. When using this, try to aim for AS+ (Around 340 Fighter Power is enough) at boss node for less bauxite cost, higher chance of triggering Double Attack and preventing enemy from doing contact. All CV(B) should have Fighters and good Torpedo Bombers only (such as Ryuusei Kai with Double Chevron Proficiency) so that they can hit Harbour Princess hard with proper critical hit. ** 3(F)BB(V) + 2CV(B) + 1SS(V) is a subcheesing strategy, which allows you to effectively tank the attacks from the enemy and on the final form. Both their stats are terrible to the point that they can only deal scratch damages against high armor submarines. High armor submarines practically become invincible on the boss node on the final form, because a ship cannot be sunk from scratch damages. While this strategy can be used before the final form, you cannot advance to the boss if your submarine is already heavily damaged, limiting the usefulness of this setup. *** WARNING: Make sure your submarine has at least 22 ( , , or with sufficiently modernized armor) and you are indeed on the final form before attempting this, you will then be able to advance to the boss node even if your submarine is heavily damaged. Your submarine will not sink on the boss node during the final form if done correctly. It is still advised to equip a (the above is based on the [[Damage_Calculation|damage theory]], even though a well-tested one). *'A-D-G-I-J or A-D-G-I': 1 CL 2 DD 1 CVL/CA 2 XX ** This route is designed for farming drops (like regular drops , or limited drops ) and not for killing the boss. ** Some ship drops in I/J node can be farmed via this route. Using this route to farm node J can save resources. If a certain ship drops in node I and J at similar rate, farming only node I might help save some buckets while increasing the amount of time and resource consumption. ** 1CL 2DD are required to enter this route. ** Due to the low firepower of the fleet composition used to enter this route, it is fairly difficult to defeat the boss using this route especially if the WG42 is not used. It will also increase bucket cost per run by quite a bit, thus it is not advised to advance to boss node with this composition. ** Note that while using regular carrier is possible, all nodes in this route have a chance to pop , so the bauxite cost may be relatively high. ** By using zero battleships, it is possible to avoid second round shelling by in node D. ** Having two BB will lead to node F which one would probably want to avoid. ** Having three BB(V)/CLT/CV/AR/SS(V) will lead to node B. Enemy patterns }} |200 |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |C |Normal/BaseXP | |210 |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |- |C |Normal/BaseXP | |210 |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model }} |190 |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Kai Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |D |Normal/BaseXP | |200 |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Kai Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model }} |220 |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Kai Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |E |Night/BaseXP | |250 |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Kai Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Elite |Battleship Ta-Class/Elite |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model }} |200 |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |- |F |Normal/BaseXP | |210 |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |F |Normal/BaseXP | |220 |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |F |Normal/BaseXP | |220 |Submarine Ka-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |- |F |Normal/BaseXP | |230 |Submarine Ka-Class/Flagship |Submarine Ka-Class/Elite |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class |Submarine Ka-Class }} |310 |Light Cruiser Demon |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |- |H |Normal/BaseXP | |320 |Light Cruiser Demon |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |- |H |Normal/BaseXP | |330 |Light Cruiser Demon/II |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |- |H |Normal/BaseXP | |340 |Light Cruiser Demon/II |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |- |H |Normal/BaseXP | |350 |Light Cruiser Demon/II |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship }} |200 |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Transport Ship Wa-Class |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |I |Normal/BaseXP | |220 |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |I |Normal/BaseXP | |240 |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model }} |310 |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |J |Normal/BaseXP | |320 |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Battleship Ta-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model }} |360 |Harbour Princess |Escort Fortress/II |Escort Fortress/III |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |M |Boss/BaseXP | |380 |Harbour Princess |Escort Fortress/II |Escort Fortress/III |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |M |Boss/BaseXP | |400 |Harbour Princess |Escort Fortress/II |Escort Fortress/III |Battleship Ru-Class /Kai Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |- |M |Boss/BaseXP/Final | |420 |Harbour Princess/II |Escort Fortress/II |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |- |M |Boss/BaseXP/Final | |440 |Harbour Princess/II |Escort Fortress |Escort Fortress/II |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |- |M |Boss/BaseXP/Clear | |400 |Harbour Princess/II |Escort Fortress |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |- |M |Boss/BaseXP/Clear | |400 |Harbour Princess/II |Escort Fortress/II |Battleship Ru-Class/Kai Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ne-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite }} Drop list